This document relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to methods of forming packaged electronics devices and structures.
Chip-on-Lead (“COL”) packaged electronic devices are a type of package where one major surface of an electronic device is attached directly to and supported by the package leads. One advantage of COL-type packages is that they allow for smaller footprint devices by eliminating conventional die-attach flag or pad structures. However, present COL-type packages have a disadvantage because present COL-type packages cannot be used in applications where the major surface attached to the package leads must also be connected to a separate electrical bias, such as ground.
Accordingly, structures and methods of manufacture are needed for COL-type packages that provide a separate electrical bias connection to a major surface of an electronic device that is adjacent to the package leads.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote generally the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements may be omitted for simplicity of the description.